Patio living generally includes the use of outdoor patio space for recreational activities and for serving of food and drink. In many homes a kitchen is located near the patio and sometimes a window may be provided in the wall between the kitchen and the patio area. In some homes, there has been a desire to pass food and drink directly from the kitchen to the patio and for this purpose exteriorly exposed counters were provided at the sill of a kitchen window if such a window existed. Such exterior counters were not aesthetically pleasing because such counters usually comprised a shelf projecting outwardly from the exterior wall and window. Such exterior shelves were subjected to outside weather conditions throughout the year and in winter collected snow, dirt and rain and were generally unpleasant to view through the kitchen window. During summer months such an exterior shelf collected dust, dirt and other debris and required continual cleaning otherwise the shelf became an eyesore.